In recent years, wireless power transfer methods have become increasingly popular. Often, a transmitter communicates with a receiver to determine power requirements during wireless power transfer. The communication may relate to, for example, load increases, decreases, etc. However, continuous communication consumes power that could otherwise be saved or wirelessly transferred for use by loads on the receiver end.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.